


Annalise Keating Goes Into Corporate Law

by shitpostNico (vaporwaveNico)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, a very serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/shitpostNico
Summary: Annalise Keating really wishes everyone would stop murdering people she knows





	Annalise Keating Goes Into Corporate Law

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in season 2, fuck if I know what else happens

 

Annalise looked up from her mostly empty bottle of Grey Goose, despondent and tired. She was going to need another soon. The cases seemed to pile up one after another. Another murderer who cheated on their spouse. Another dumbass law student who murdered a witness. Couldn’t they all just not kill someone for two weeks? Would that be so much to ask for? She had a hazy, drunken memory of a professor from law school. In her sunny office, in the scarlet pencil skirt.

 There was a knock at her door.

Who was it now? She considered going for a taco bell drive, but she was drunk. She knew a lot of DUI lawyers. All the cops were scared of her. No one was going to pull her over. Maybe they’d escort her. “This better be good news.”

Bonnie stepped in. She had a pained expression on. Rumpled hair and clothes. Leaves all in her hair and blood on her hands. She coughed.

Annalise took another swig of vodka.

“There’s been an incident.”

She sort of hoped someone killed Asher. Or this was Bonnie’s ghost. Coming back to haunt her.

“Well?”

“I murdered the DA.”

The scent of the professor’s perfume came back to her. Airy and floral. She had been a glamorous woman that Annalise had been intimidated by as a young little first year law student. If Annalise was pressed, she would have said she modeled her career as a professor after

“Annalise, you are the brightest student in my class. But criminal law? It’s a miserable practice. It’s nothing but drugs and murder. Sure, it’s glamourous at first, but you can make way more money in corporate law. Don’t throw yourself into such a horrible lifestyle. Think contracts. Administrative law. Defending terrible corporations instead of people. Screwing innocent people out of their rightfully deserved compensation.”

“Alright, Bonnie.”

Bonnie looked at her with her big dumb doe eyes. “What do we do?”

Annalise’s spirit astral projected into an alternative universe. She was doing dull, boring paperwork for corporate suits. In a nice office. Her own office. There was a picture of her and Eve kissing on her desk.

“Go to Taco Bell. Bring me back a crunch wrap. There’s your alibi.”

“This is serious, Annalise!”

“I am serious about my crunch wrap. Go. Wash the blood off first. Out of my office.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bonnie came back with a crunch wrap and a baha blast. She had gotten a soft taco for herself. It had tasted like ashes. This was rock bottom. Crying eating a soft taco in Annalise’s driveway as an alibi for her murder.

She walked up the stairs. There would be a tongue lashing, and never the kind she wanted. Annalise would solve it, though. She always would.

She opened the door.

Annalise wasn’t in her chair, with her bottle of vodka. The windows were open. The spring breeze felt good on her checks. Like a kiss of a new beginning.

There was a note on the desk.

_I’m going into corporate law. Don’t look for me._

* * *

 

 The beach was everything the travel brochure said it would be. White sand, blue waves, attractive people of all genders. And Eve, sweet and tanned, in a tasteful one piece with appealing cut outs that emphasized the curve of her body.

“I still can’t believe you sold out after all these years.”

Viola was wearing a designer swim suit in a vibrant cyan with orange piping. It made her look absolutely amazing, if she did say so herself.

“I’ve never slept better in all of my life.”

Eve kissed her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They lived happily ever after. Annalise made a million dollars every day screwing the small people, rather than defending individual monsters. It felt better on a personal level. She went to therapy on a regular basis, and had happy interactions with the people she loved. Eve never murdered someone and they retired together.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, I actually do like Bonnie


End file.
